


Truth or Dare

by Ksbbb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Silly, Truth or Dare, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Truth or dare. Or the puppy pack playing games and Mason outs Liam’s secret.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 50





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop with these but I have so many ideas and I write so quick . Hope you enjoy

“I HAVE MADE A DECISION “ Mason yells.

“Does it involve you slowing down on your shots?” Theo deadpans.

“Of course not. I want to play a game.” Mason smiles.

Theo hates playing drinking games with this pack. They always get insane and he ends up having to drag Liam to the truck. 

“I like games .” Corey says.

Nolan frowns but sits down next to Theo.

They sit around in a circle and Mason declares their playing truth or dare.

“Shouldn’t we play something more original?” Liam asks.

“No. It’s the best game. I’m starting. Theo, truth or dare?” Mason asks.

“Pass.” Theo says.

“NO PASSING.” Mason says and knocks over a lamp . 

He wonders if Scott is aware how crazy the puppy pack gets when their celebrating. Tonight their celebrating Nolan passing an exam. They all came over to Mason’s house after school.

Obviously they wanted an excuse to celebrate. Last time it was celebrating Liam’s love for pizza.

“Dare.” Theo grumbles.

“I dare you to call Stiles and tell him you have a crush on him. “ Mason smiles .

Corey snickers.

“I thought this was to learn the truth about people? Not tell outright lies? “ Nolan asks.

“Dares are whatever you want . I dare ya. “ Mason says to Theo.

Theo blames Liam for taking him to this ridiculous celebration. He dials Stiles number .

“What do you want?” Stiles asks after picking up.

“I just wanted to say ........”

“WHAT?” Stiles asks frustrated.

Theo hangs up. He decides the shot with wolfsbane is better than lying about liking Stiles. Stiles head may explode, so it really is to save him.

Theo takes the shot.

“Nolan truth or dare?” Theo asks.

“Truth?” Nolan’s says unsure.

“What is the least thing you like about Liam?” Theo asks.

“HEY.” Liam glares at Theo.

“Oh, well he is rather uptight sometimes.” Nolan admits.

“I am not!” Liam says indignant.

“Agreed.” everyone says at once.

Liam scowls at them.

“Corey truth or dare?” Nolan asks. 

“Dare.” Corey says.

“I dare you to down that entire bottle.” Nolan’s says.

“Hold on I am not driving everyone home again.” Theo complains.

“TOO LATE “ Cory says. He quickly downs the rest of the bottle.

How is that even possible?

Liam looks at Theo finally questioning their celebration .

“Mason truth or dare?” Corey says falling over the couch.

“DARE!” Mason yells.

“I Dare you to tell the biggest secret you have.” Corey says.

“OH THAT IS EASY. It would be me keeping the secret that Liam loves Theo.” Mason says.

“MASON.“ Liam says in horror.

“What?” Mason asks confused.

“ I think it’s supposed to be your secret not Liam’s.” Nolan points out.

“OOPS . Sorry.” Mason says.

Liam puts his head in his hands. 

Theo kind of likes drunk Mason now. They should do this again sometime. 

“Truth or dare Liam?” Theo asks .

“Dare.” Liam says not looking at Theo.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Theo says.

Liam freezes for a second but then pulls Theo into a kiss.

About an hour later Theo gets everyone in the car. Liam helped out a lot. Liam had to drag Mason to his bedroom . He was attempting to tell Liam’s remaining secrets to everyone . 

Mason left off with Liam lying about him tripping some girl in kindergarten. Apparently he let Mason take the fall.

“Well that was fun.” Theo says smirking at Liam.

“Oh yes a real blast.” Liam grumbles.

Theo sees that Liam is all red in the face. 

He laughs and pulls the werewolf into a kiss.


End file.
